(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to producing oil wells and more particularly to reduction of annulus gas pressure in such wells.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Producing oil wells usually have a casing extending down to the producing strata. Oil is pumped through tubing within the casing. A sucker rod pump connected to the tube is operated by a sucker rod reciprocated within the tube by a pump jack.
Before this application was filed, a search was made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. That search developed the following United States patents: King, U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,742; Suman, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,437.
The Suman, Jr. patent is considered pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything revealed by the search to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.
Prior to my invention, workers in the art discovered that gas pressure within the annulus between the casing and the tubing adversly affected operation of the sucker rod pump. Annulus gas pressure has been relieved by pumping it from the annulus with a compressor powered by a motive force other than the pump jack.
King recognized that it would be advantageous to employ the reciprocation of the pump jack to operate the compressor or gas pump. King connects his gas pump to the walking beam of the pump jack. This causes numerous problems in that the cylinder, or compressor, must pivot to account for the radial swings of the walking beam. Additionally, a compressor according to the teachings of King could reduce the pressure in the annulus of the oil well to less than atmospheric pressure, which is prohibited in some states.